Will Advay's Plan Work
Will Advay's Plan Work is the 11th episode of the show and is aired on 17 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni saying sunset did not happen, there is still hope, door will open by mantras, not shadows, dad knows the mantras. Advay thinks I promise door won’t open. Pandit says maybe you are right, we heard the same form old Mahant. Indrani asks her to go and get her dad. Advay goes to Yash’s room and gives him a glass of milk. Chandni comes there and keeps the glass away. She argues with Advay and asks him to leave. Advay asks Yash to bless him to do what he has come for. Yash asks what is his work. Advay says its a son’s duty to pay debt of parents, I have come to do this. Yash blesses Advay. Advay goes. Yash says he is a nice guy, I see truth in his eyes. Chandni asks Yash to come for puja, chant mantras and open the door. She gets Yash along with him. Yash comes and greets everyone. Indrani smiles and asks him to come. Yash begins to stumble. He falls down. Advay looks on. They all get worried. Advay recalls taking Yash’s blessings and piercing a pin in his feet to inject medicine. He says its Chandni’s mistake, she did not agree when I said temple doors will not open, she is adamant, but I have passion, she has to lose to me. Chandni makes Yash sleep. Indrani says we have lost Chandni, I could not get the treasure, I was waiting for this day since 16 years, but rain showered instead sunlight, the doors won’t open this year. Chandni says you are our treasure, we got a treasure, we are not mad to leave a diamond like you and cry for that stones. She says this fight can’t end before your win. She asks her sisters to come, and they hug Indrani. Indrani says someone is keeping enmity with us. Chandni recalls Advay. She goes and sees the milk glass kept aside Yash. Murli leaves from Advay’s house. Chandni comes there and sees the messy place. She sees the curtains, hiding the photo wall. She is about to move it. Advay comes there. She hides under the bed. He sees her in the mirror and says I can see you, come out. She gets hurt on her head. He asks her to be careful, she always get hurt. She recalls their childhood moment, when she used to get hurt same way. She recalls Dev and asks what did you say. He asks why did you come like thief. She asks why do you come my home like dacoit, why did you go to my dad’s room. He says I went to take blessings. She says you went thereto give poison, do you think none can stop you. He asks who can stop me. She says I will. He walks ahead. She gets back and says I will stop you, if you do anything such, then I will show what I can do. He goes and gets seated. He says needle can be sharp but can’t show eyes to a sword. She says needle hurts much. He says you are so little, its so funny. She says don’t think I will get scared of you, Mr….. whatever your name. He walks to her and holds her, twisting her hand. She closes eyes. Rabba ve…..plays….. He leans and says open your eyes. He says Advay Singh Raizada, that’s my name. She asks do you think I will get scared and shout. She frees her hand. Veer sees Meghna and sends his friend to play the prank. Shikha comes there. Veer sees Shikha and asks his friend not to fool Shikha, else he will be gone. His friend flirts with Shikha. Veer asks his other friends to get haldi milk and bandages for that guy. Shikha beats the guy. The guy apologizes. Chandi sees herself in the mirror. She gets a noodle in her hair and screams. She keeps hand on the table. Tea bag sticks to her hand. She tries to get it off. Advay removes it. He says you were asking something. She shows the bottle. He drinks the milk and proves its fine. She gets shocked and goes. He says person’s thinking should be targetted, I have taken Yash’s blessings and did this, just I will win this war, war is fought from the mind. Precap: Chandni hurts Advay unknowingly. She apologizes. Indrani defends Chandni. She says he is coming to stay here. He has bought this house. Chandni gets shocked. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 11 References Episode 11 Guide